


Have Yourself A Bag Of Chips

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, idkwhatelsetoput?, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco fight over which flavor of chips to buy. Hermione had made the terrible mistake of accompanying them to the grocery store.





	Have Yourself A Bag Of Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to otpprompts on Tumblr:
> 
> "Person A and B are in the snack isle of the grocery store. They agree that they should buy some chips.
> 
> A picks a bag of salt and vinegar chips off the shelf, much to B’s shock and horror.
> 
> B insists that sour cream and onion is the superior chip flavor and the two of them proceed to argue and tell one another that the opposing flavor is disgusting.
> 
> Bonus: Person C prefers barbecue chips."

Hermione Granger was having a great weekend. They were on holiday, and this year she decided to stay at the school. Harry and Draco became closer as friends, much to Hermione’s and Ron’s surprise, but they decided to welcome him into the group (Ron needed a little more persuading, but the stubbornness couldn’t last forever). So as Draco’s first Christmas with them, Hermione decided to stay at the school for the holidays. Ron had to go home to his family, but he promised to catch up with them when he came back.

 

But yes, Hermione was having a wonderful break— until she made the mistake of going with Harry and Draco to the grocery store.

 

All was well until Harry went down the snack isle, picked up a bag of salt and vinegar chips off the shelf, and put them in the cart. Draco, who looked absolutely offended, pulled the bag of chips out of the cart and placed them back onto the shelf.

 

Harry furrowed his brows at Draco and asked, “Why did you take them out? I _just_ put them in the cart.” He then proceeded to grab the salt and vinegar chips from the shelf and put them back inside the cart.

 

“Yes, and now I’m removing them from the cart and putting them back where they belong,” Draco replied, and showed his point by putting them back on the shelf.

 

Harry glared at him. “Do you have a problem with my _chips_?” He asked sharply and pushed the bag of chips of the shelf so that it fell into the cart.

 

“Yes,” Draco shot back and put the chips back on the shelf with force, “I do. They are absolutely revolting, and I cannot stand the taste nor the smell. And if you expect us to eat _those_ on Christmas Eve tonight, I swear—”

 

“Well then buy your own chips!” Harry said, cutting him off.

 

Hermione, who had been quiet the whole time these two _children_ had been fighting, spoke up, “I actually don’t think we have enough money for two bags of chips. We only have more than enough money for one small bag of chips or just enough money for one party size bag.”

 

“But that’s impossible, how can we not have enough money for just _two bags of chips_?” Harry asked her incredulously.

 

“Well I thought this was only going to be a short snack run, so I’ve only brought a few money with me. I know for a fact that neither of you have money with you right now, but you _still_ decided to add more food in the cart,” Hermione replied, accusing both of them.

 

“But we need those food for tonight.”

 

“Yes, and if you had the decency to tell me that before we left, then I would’ve brought more money with me.”

 

“Right.”

 

Harry turned back to Draco and crossed his arms. “So, what do _you_ suggest for what chip flavor we buy? We might as well get one party size bag so all of us could eat.”

 

“I choose,” Draco said as he grabbed another bag of chips, “the sour cream and onion chips, which you must know is the _superior_ chip flavor.”

 

Harry showed his opinion on the flavor by gagging. Draco rolled his eyes at the terribly fake act.

 

“You’re offending my flavor in chips. Even if it is obvious that my taste is _much_ better than yours.”

 

“How can you possibly stand the sour cream and onion chips? Those are the most disgusting chip flavor ever, with an even more disgusting after taste in the end.”

 

“Okay. You don’t need to eat them then, just more chips for me.”

 

“Excuse me, you remove those out of the cart right now!”

 

Harry snatched the sour cream and onion chips from the cart and shoved them to Draco. He then went across the isle and grabbed the salt and vinegar chips from the shelf. The two continued to argue over the flavor of chips. They were so intensely focused on the subject that they didn’t see Hermione slip away with them with the cart.

 

It was only then when Draco decided to throw his bag of chips to wear he thought the cart was, where they realized that Hermione was gone. The two stood still when they listened to the chips crunch as it hit the floor of the grocery store.

 

They gave each other a confused look before they walked out of the isle and went looking for Hermione, leaving Draco’s bag on chips on the floor and Harry’s bags of chips on another shelf where it did not belong.

 

After minutes of walking around the whole store they finally found Hermione standing outside munching on bag of barbecue chips with the rest of the food inside the bag on the floor.

 

Hermione heard their footsteps and looked up. “Oh, have you guys finally resolved your childish spat?”

 

“Um…” Harry began.

 

“Actually, it doesn’t matter. Let’s head off home, shall we?” She said, brushing the topic off.

 

The two walked dumbly after her. “Chips?” Hermione offered to the two off them, “It’s party size, so it’s enough for all of us.”

 

Harry and Draco stared at the chips and slowly reached inside the bag for one. “Barbecue?” Draco asked.

 

“What?” Hermione shrugged, “I like barbecue chips.”

 

“Goodness, you guys were like an old married couple in there. A married couple with problems like which _food_ to buy. Pretty soon it’ll be who has to do the laundry or who’s turn it is to do the dishes,” Hermione added.

 

Draco looked shocked. “A married couple? You’re comparing us to a _married couple?_ ”

 

“We were nothing like that!” Harry exclaimed.

 

Hermione just smiled. And continued eating her barbecue chips, of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. This was just a fun little fic for me to write because I thought the prompt was funny. You can view Draco and Harry's relationship as platonic or romantic in this story, it's your choice.


End file.
